vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Long (Brave Frontier)
Summary At the stroke of midnight under a new moon, Xie'jing gave birth to a son marked by fate. Born with the aid of sorcery, Long was abandoned in the wilderness--a test, his mother claimed, to see if he was truly worthy to be her child. Yet upon her return, she saw a black-and-gold dragon guarding her child as he slept. Angered at heaven's favor, she vowed to make his life as miserable as possible. Despite the abuse and pain that she heaped upon the boy, Long kept smiling. He knew a potent secret, whispered to him by the dragon in his dreams: that life's troubles, no matter how grave, were an eye blink for those chosen by heaven. He awoke one night, startled at the sight of the dragon before him. He was to prepare himself and travel to a faraway land with it, for the time had come to free himself from his mother's shackles. Eager at the opportunity, he quickly dressed and departed, but not without saying a quiet goodbye to the world he was leaving behind. They soon arrived at a secluded summit in Grand Gaia, where the dragon began to teach him a secret martial art, one that blended the strengths of heaven and hell in a single thunderbolt. Eager to learn, he soon mastered both the style and his inhuman heritage, but was soon plagued by dreams of uncertainty and evil. At last, he begged the dragon for permission to leave and traveled back to Krung-go, intent on investigating the omens he was seeing. It was then that he met a young girl and discovered the true fate of his mother's death and resurrection. Powers and stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 6-B, likely far higher Name: Long, Joyous Devil Long, Laughing Devil Long Origin: Brave Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Power Bestowal (When in a team, a leader unit grants buffs to their team), Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction (All units can interact with souls), Power Nullification, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Darkness Manipulation | Same as before, Flight, Durability Negation Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Stronger than Demons comparable to the likes of Dancer May) | At least Small Country level (Long was said to have the power to shake the world), likely far higher (Long's power was also said to be capable of breaking the world, though how he would achieve this is unknown) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be no slower than Eze) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be no slower than before) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Should be comparable to, if not stronger than the likes of Vargas) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | Small Country Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Small City level | At least Small Country level, likely far higher Stamina: Likely High Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: His spear Intelligence: High. Long is very attuned in the way of combat and has been trained since a young age to fend for himself. His martial arts prowess is also above average, having trained for years to master the art of summoning lightning. Weaknesses: Earth and plant based attacks are more effective against him. Key: Joyous Devil Long | Laughing Devil Long Gallery Joyous Devil Long.png|Joyous Devil Long Laughing Devil Long.png|Laughing Devil Long Laughing Devil Long Alt.png|Laughing Devil Long Alternate Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Brave Frontier Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters